


The Prince's First Friend

by baseballyarg



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballyarg/pseuds/baseballyarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is likely to be a short (2-4 chapters) long fanfiction between Arslan and Elam! Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some light spoilers up to episode 11 of the amine. If you enjoy it feel free to message me and give me future advice or message me and we can talk on skype! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

 

The short, long white haired prince stood overlooking the valley below. He stood overlooking from the top of a cliff, behind a canopy of trees to conceal his location. The crown prince of Pars, who, only months before, had been resting peacefully in the capitol's palace, now slept on rocky, hard ground. They had been on the run for months now. At the moment, his company had been split up. Arslan himself was not even sure who might be with who...or who might still be alive. In his current group were Elam, a young brown haired boy who served under Narsus, and Gieve, a playboy who was shrouded in mystery. Being the older of the three, Gieve had set out to scout for the night, leaving Elam and Arslan to rest for a few hours.

Arslan sighs and walks away from the edge of the cliff and goes to meet Elam at the camp further in. The camp was simple, with a few blankets laid out and a small fire to quickly cook dinner. Elam was actually an amazing cook, having gained much experience while serving in Narsus's house. Approaching the camp, Arslan noticed Elam finishing up the dinner for the night. It appeared to be a potato meat soup. Before Gieve left the trio had hunted down two wild foxes to be used for dinner. They had a limited stock on supplies so Elam limited the additional flavor to a small set of spices and cut up potatoes.

Arslan stood over the prepared food and breathed in deeply.

"This smells amazing Elam."

Elam quickly blushed and looked away.

"I hope Your Highness will enjoy the simple meal I made, I only wish I could have made it more to your standard"

Arslan quietly laughed and looked towards Elam, "Ah, I don't think I've enjoyed anyone’s cooking more than yours Elam, even from all the famous cooks and exotic foods back in the capitol."

"Your Highness...you...you regard my food too highly," Elam quickly retorted, a slightly red blush still hanging on his face. 

"Elam," Arslan stated, "You really should hold more pride in your cooking. Why, if you were selling this in the markets of the city, there would be a line all the way to cities gate!"

Elam shifted in his seat and looked towards Arslan, "Don't be ridiculous Your Highness..." 

"Ah!" Arslan shouted while staring at his soup.

"Wh-what is it!" Elam stammered, ready to pull his weapon on whatever the crown prince had detected.

Arslan held up the bowl they were using for the soup when Elam noticed a small hole near the base. A small trickle of soup had flowed down Arslan's long sleeved shirt and a small puddle had farmed on his pants. The entire area was soaked, and Arslan looked like he had wet himself. The prince put the bowl next to him and stood up wiping the meaty soup off his clothing. Arslan's face was bright red and panicked as he continued to brush off the chunky liquid.

Elam let out a light chuckle and immediately placed his hands over his mouth and looked away from Arslan. Caught up in the moment of the situation, Elam felt like he had disrespected Arslan with his inappropriate laughter.

"Yo-your Highness, my deepest apologies, I never meant to laugh nor soil your clothes....I-I..please forgive this dire disrespect I have shown." 

Elam panicked and bowed down to Arslan in apology, biting his lip in frustration at his actions.

"If it would please Your Highness," Elam started while picking up his bowl of soup and motioning towards Arslan, "please take all of my soup and let me help you dry your clothes."

Arslan, who had stopped trying to clean himself up after Elam's apology, looked towards Elam had the outstretched bowl towards the prince. Arslan could see the strain on Elam's face, and the tightness on the lip where Elam was biting. The prince walked towards Elam and let out a gentle smile.

"Let's share it!" Arslan exclaimed, motioning for Elam to sit with him.

"But Your Highness.....I cannot eat any of this food when I have already ruined your portion.. Your High-"

"Enough, sit and eat with me Elam," Arslan spoke in an unusually demanding tone.

Elam still felt conflicted, but decided to obey Arslan's request, so he took up the space next to Arslan on the ground. Elam held the soup in his hands, but realized he needed to get the spoon that the prince had dropped after dealing with the soup before.

As Elam was about to stand up, he looked over at Arslan who now had his mouth wide open. Elam blushed and stated, "Your Highness, wha-what are you doing?!"

"We only have one spoon Elam, its already dark and it will take us forever to find the one I lost just now. So...let's share!"

Elam looked away from the prince and debated what he should do. He took just about a minute thinking about it when he glanced back up and saw Arslan still wide mouthed and ready for a spoon of soup. Elam decided to just give it a go, so he filled the spoon with soup and fed it to Arslan. 

~Chomp~  
The white haired prince bit down on the soup and swallowed its contents. His face beamed in satisfaction and he placed his hand on his cheek as he smiled at Elam.

"Truly the best cooking"

Elam looked back towards the soup and continued to spoon out more of the food.

~chomp, chomp chomp~

Spoonful after spoonful, the young prince devoured the delicious soup and smiled further with each bite. As the soup was getting down to about one fourth of its contents, Arslan, who was about to take another chomp at the spoon, stopped and looked towards Elam.

Arslan's face grew a slight shade of red, a slight anger welling up in him, he spoke forcefully towards the other boy, "Elam, your trying to feed me all of this soup!"

Elam jostled and the sudden comment from Arslan, but looked towards the boy and apologetically replied, "But Your Highness, because of my mistake from earlier I-"

"Enough," Arslan interrupted, "Give me the bowl." Arslan motioned for Elam to give him the bowl of soup, which Elam reluctantly did.

Arslan spooned up the soup and took the spoon out and pushed it towards Elam.

"Now," Arslan started, a smirk covering his face, "Open up."

Elam flustered but didn't feel like fighting any more with prince, so he obeyed and opened his mouth slightly.

Arslan gave a disappointing frown, "Wider," he commanded.

Elam went up a shade of red, but opened his mouth as wide as Arslan had done before. The young prince placed the spoon in Elam's mouth and once again ordered, "Now chomp!"

~Chomp~

Elam bit down on the spoon and allowed the soup to flow into his mouth. It was definitely a simple dish, but it was delicious. Even more delicious than when he first took a bite while cooking earlier. Maybe being fed by someone made it tastier. Elam, shook his head with the spoon still in his mouth at the thought.

~Chomp chomp chomp~

A few more mouthfuls of soup and the contents were fully finished. 

"Thank you for the meal," Arslan said with a smile as he put the finished bowl on the ground stood up. Elam started to clean the rest of the camp site so they could get ready to sleep for the night. 

"Elam, I'm going to my wash my clothes with a bit of water and hang them out to dry." Arslan made his way away from the camp to do so, while Elam finished up cleaning the camp and getting the blankets ready to sleep.

From across the camp Arslan started to speak towards Elam, "Ya know, I do not want to be your prince, Elam." Elam took a second to process what Arslan was staying as the young boy continued to talk, "I have mentioned this once before, but I want to be your friend, not someone you choose to serve."

Elam stood up and responded, "Your Highness, our positions, they are too different, I could never be a friend of the crown prince. I wish only to help serve you.."Elam looked towards the ground and kicked the bowl with a hole in the bottom. To be honest to himself, he would love to have a friend of his own age, and he admired Arslan. The thoughts of being close friends was like a dream, but Elam could not rationalize it ever happening.

"Your Highne-"

"Stop..." Arslan interrupted, "Call me Arslan, I don't want my friends calling me by a title."

"But, Your Hi-"

"Stop!"

"Pri-prince Arsla-"

"No!"

"Your-"

"No titles! Not from you! Never again."

Elam stood there in silence for a moment. He looked towards the other side of the camp and with a light smile replied, "Arslan, the camp is ready for us to go to sleep."

Arslan's smiled beamed with joy and he responded, "Great, I'll be there in a minute."

Elam was about to climb into the blankets, a smile still lingering on his face, when he saw Arslan come out from behind a tree....only wearing underwear. Keeping his smile, but becoming at least three different shades of red, Elam stood in shock for a moment.

"Your....err..I mean Arslan, what are you doing," Elam muttered while looking down towards the blanket he was standing over.

Arslan smiled at amusement with Elam's reaction, "Elam, my clothes need to dry, but I want to stay warm throughout the night. Please sleep with me here." Arslan motioned for Elam to bring his blanket and sleep together to share warmth.

Elam, stood there and thought about what to do. If anyone knew about this, wild rumors would sweep the kingdom for ages. But, it was just the two of them, no one would know. He did not want his friend to freeze in the night right? He decided to go ahead and sleep with Arslan for the night.

As he was about to make his way over there, Arslan spoke up, "Wait....Elam, this is embarrassing, you get into your underwear too."

Elam only looked up at the Prince, reddening with embarrassment, and responded, "Wh-what?!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was truly a cold night, the wind was harsh and the sound of tree limbs battering against each other could be heard as the two boys laid town together at the campsite. They were using double bed rolls and blankets to try and contain the body heat around the pair. At this moment Elam could not understand why he had agreed to Arslan's request. Even under this fortress of blankets, each blast of frigid air sent a chill down to his tailbone. And yet, here he was, in his underwear. He had nothing fancy, really it was just a pair of really small shorts, black in color, and a small drawstring to keep them tight on his body. Arslan on the other hand, his were shots with a nice white silky fabric that looked extremely soft.

“Elam, your going to have to get closer to me, were never going to fight out the cold like this!”

Arslan looked towards Elam, whose face was distraught with a brightening complexion.

“You-, er, I mean Arslan, it would simply be improper for me to be closer than this...we-we..were already almost touching from head to foot....if we were an inch or two closer”

The distance between the two was much larger than Elam was letting on, under the blankets there was a sizable gap between the two, a few inches, but plenty to negate any type of sharing of heat between the two. However, this debate had raged on for at least an hour, Elam defiant in his position of staying apart. 

Arslan sighed, “Come on Elam, we don't have much time, Gieve will be back and we need to set out again, we need to spend this little time resting.”

These words weren't going to get through to Elam, any logic would not get past the wall of “properness” that Elam had built around himself. Arslan could see the shivering Elam clearly, each blast of air would leave the boy shaking and his muscles tightening. Arslan wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to get Elam closer, so he thought of a way to break down Elam's guard. Arslan waited for about ten minutes to pass. 

“It's really cold out...” Arslan started, as he began to shiver and forcing his teeth to clatter, “I hope we can make it through the night.” Arslan started to try and make himself visually appear to be under cold distress. He began shaking throughout his whole body, he forced his teeth to continue to clatter, and he gave Elam the largest puppy dog begging eyes he could muster. Of course the Arslan himself was fine, he was use to the weather, and the blankets were keeping the heat in nicely, but he knew Elam was nowhere near as comfortable as he was.

“A-Arslan, are you alright,” Elam asked, the shivering from the boy's body even being heard in his voice. 

“I guess this is where the crown prince perishes.” Arslan joked

“Is-is it that bad?” Elam, clearly missing the playfulness to Arslan's statement, wondered

Arslan played along, overly dramatic, “And but a few days from the border and our conquest to regain the capitol! What a way to finally end it all, under the stressful, unmerciful, and relentless wrath of mother nature herself.”

“If only Narsus was here, he would have kept me warm!” Arslan added, trying to force back the grin that was trying to creep along his face, but still playfully acting the freezing cold prince.

“Wa-wait, you- err, I mean Arslan, let me....”

Elam began to bridge the gap between the two. Two inches between the two and he could start to feel the warm breath of Elam on him. An inch away and he could feel the warmth emanating from the boy's body. And now, touching, head to toe against each other, it almost felt too warm for Arslan to handle.

“There...your not going to freeze on me tonight,” Elam said, while wrapping his hands around Arslan. “Does this feel better, are you warmer?”

Arslan felt a bit bad playing Elam, but this was more for Elam's benefit than his own. Of course if it truly had all been to Elam's benefit he would have just let the boy keep his clothes on, so maybe Arslan had some alternative motivations. 

Arslan looked at the other boy, their faces close, almost touch, and gave a big smile, “Yes, this feels great!” He also wrapped his arms around Elam and laid his head against Elam's chest, causing the boy to blush and look away.

Having taken a moment to adjust to the warmth and closeness, both of the boys finally started to get a bit tried. A few yawns escaped Elam's mouth as he started to get use to Arslan's closeness. As he started to even drift off a bit into sleep, he was pulled back.

“Elam?” A soft voice asked

Elam debated about just pretending to have already fallen asleep.

“Elam? Are you still awake?” Arslan asked, his voice a notch higher than before.

Elam opened his eyes and saw Arslan clutched around him. Elam gave a wide smile and replied, “Yeah, whats on your mind?”

Arslan's voice tensed, “Do you think the others are ok? Did they make it towards the border? Are they alive? Do you think Gieve will return to us? Maybe he has already run away....” Arslan pressed himself closer to Elam as he unloaded his flurry of questions.

Elam just looked at the young boy for a moment, wondering how to reply to him. He had his doubts about Gieve as well, but from what he has seen of the man so far, he believed that Gieve would return to them. If he didn't, they would go on with him, just the two together. But what of Arslan's other doubts? There has to be a million questions and worries on the boy's mind everyday.

“Hmm” Elam started, while starting to pat Arslan's head, “Do you believe in them Arslan?”

Elam could feel Arslan shudder as he asked the question.

“Arslan, I believe in Narsus. I believe in his kindness, his intelligence, his personality, and above all else, his honesty. Anything Narsus says he will do, will happen, he will make sure it will happen. And didn't he say we would all meet at the border together?”

Elam continued to pat Arslan's head and continued, “I...I have doubted Narsus a few times before, and each time I met with disaster. I thought I could do something different, that what he told me was wrong, that the knowledge I had was better than his. I wanted to show him I was useful, but each time he had seen much further ahead than I had. I believe this time is the same.”  
“But,” Arslan looked up towards Elam, “what if this time is different? What if the enemy is more clever then him? Has seen further than him? Is stronger than him? What if were already dead men walking?”

Elam placed some pressure on Arslan's head got the boy to rest again on his chest. “I guess the difference is in how much you know about Narsus. I've seen him up close every day. I have seen the amazing things hes done......well besides his paintings.” Arslan let out a quiet chuckle, “But just think about how much you believe in Daryun........if you were in the middle of the enemies forces with Daryun with you, do you doubt he could get you to safety?:

“No”

A moment of silence filled the void as the two boys laid in the dark under covers.

“I believe Daryun could get me safely anywhere. That he is the type of person who makes the impossible something......reachable. I guess I do understand what your saying.” Arslan looked up quickly and gave Elam a quick smile and laid back on his Elam's chest. 

Elam continued to pat Arslan's head softly, as he noticed that this seemed to make the other boy feel better....and maybe because it felt comforting to himself as well. 

“But I'm still worried,” Arslan spoke softly, “There are about a million factors that could go wrong.”

Elam rested his hand on Arslan's head and said, “You have to trust your friends Arslan.”

Elam could hear a whimper from Arslan as he continued to speak, “Do you trust me Arslan?”

“Yes.”

“What if I told you that I promise we will get to the border and meet up with everyone.”

“....” Silence from Arslan's lips as he couldn't think of how to reply.

“Well, do you trust me?”

“I do, but...”

“Then know that I will get us to the border, and there everyone will meet with us.”

“But how can you be so sure?”

“Because I trust Narsus.”

“But...”

“He has never let me down Arslan.”

“I just don't know”

“I won't let you down either.” Elam smiled and hugged Arslan tightly, “And when we get there and were all together you will know that you can trust me.”

“I trust you Elam,” Arslan spoke a few times before finally drifting to sleep.

Elam trusted Narsus and truly believed they would all meet up together later. Of course he had his doubts, he has already thought about the variety of ways each of them could fail. But he decided to believe in Narsus to keep himself going. “And, “ he thought to himself, “Arslan believes in me.” He smiled and laid down to try and rest some more.

No matter what happened he knew there would still be many trials that Arslan would face, at the very least he wanted to be someone like Narsus. Elam wanted Arslan to be able to trust him the same way that Elam trusted and believed in Narsus. He looked down at the white haired prince and brushed his hair from his face. “He really is cute,” he said out loud before becoming a bright embarrassed red.

As he was about to fall asleep himself, he could feel something moving. He looked down and saw something in his shorts before realizing what was going on. Covered with fierce blush, Elam saw Arslan's hands both in his pants around his own member. He could only guess that they wanted to be there cause it was warm, as Arslan was very obviously already asleep. 

He tried to endure it for a moment, but the cold hands and movement were causing him to become erect and he did not want to get off like this so he tried to wake the sleeping prince up.

“Arslan!” He almost shouted

The other boy shuffled in his bed and slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It took just a few moments for Arslan to realize what was going on.

“Don't be so excited Elam,” Arslan said with a wide grin. Elam just fidgeted and gave Arslan a desperate look to fix the situation. 

“Come on man, your hands are cold...” Elam softly spoke.

“So its ok if they are warm?” The prince playfully returned, thinking he could have a little fun with Elam.

“Well,” Elam started, looking away and still blushing, “As long as you didn't tell Narsus.”

Now, it was the prince's turn to turn red and become flustered with embarrassment. 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Elam wiggled a bit, under the blankets, with Arslan still grasping onto his erection. He was embarrassed and his face had to be at least four bright shades of red. He looked across at the other boy and saw Arslan giving off a playful smile. Elam did not know what to make out of the situation. Honestly, it would be impossible for a prince like Arslan to be interested in “that” way....

“Elam!” Arslan spoke and jolted Elam back to attention. “You know, I was wondering something.”

Arslan let the silence sit for a moment, and the uncomfortable Elam laid there still fidgeting under Arslan's grasp of his crotch. Elam, could only endure the awkward silence for a moment when he decided to find out what was on Arslan's mind.

“Wh-what are you wondering about Arslan?” 

Arslan looked towards Elam, smiled, and asked, “I know you are.........really close with Narsus.”

Elam fidgeted more and responded, “Well yeah, I owe him my life and more....”

“Do you think you love him?”

Answering proudly Elam responded, “Of course I love him, hes family to me! There are not many-”

“No no no, not that kinda love........I mean like.....do you love him like you would.....ya know.....someone you want to marry?”

Elam lost his breath for a moment when asked. His face distorted and he thought about how to properly respond to the prince. A few memories flew by in his mind of when he truly thought he loved Narsus in that way, but he knew for sure that his love now was more like a son and a father.

“I......I use to think I loved him like that.........like I wanted to marry him and be with him forever.”

Arslan narrowed the gap between them and was almost right next to Elam's face, his eyes were beaming with excitement He had a wide smile, and his ears seemed to perk up in anticipation. Elam noticed the playful Arslan and responded. “Don't get so excited, its not an exciting story.”

He cleared his through and spoke, “I know for sure that the way I feel for him now is much different. I respect him.....I want to be like him.....I want to make him happy....I want to make him proud. But.......I don't want to marry him, I don't want to kiss him.”

Elam thought for a moment and was about to continue when Arslan interrupted him, “Oh, so that means your gay then?”

Elam jerked back a bit in shock at the suddenness of the question. He diverted his gaze away from Arslan, but answered trustfully, “Y-yeah. I am.”

He was a bit relieved to finally admit to someone he was gay, but even more than that, he was amazed at how readily he told Arslan. He trusted him not to tell anyone, but still, they had not known each other for very long. Arslan just gave off this kind of...Charisma and feeling of acceptance. 

Elam still choked up a little bit thinking that Arslan still might think differently of him and let out a few tears while looking away from the other boy. “Please.....don't tell anyone, especially Narsus...please.”

Arslan took his free hand and wiped the tears away from Elam's face. And gently whispered to him, “Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone else.” He gave a slight smile to Elam.

“Ya know Elam,” He started, while starting to gently grasp Elam's face, “I don't think being gay is such a bad thing.”

The other boy looked toward Arslan and responded, “I know its not very accepted in the kingdom. I'm pretty sure I'll just be alone for the rest of my life. I'll just live my life taking care of Narsus and maybe any children he might have....”

“Or...” Arslan gave him a cheerful smile, “maybe we could keep it a secret between the two of us.”

“What do you mean Arslan, its already a secret between the two of us...” 

“Elam” Arslan started, gaining a slight blush to his face, “Where has my hand been this whole time?”

Going through a bit of a roller coaster of emotions, Elam had completely forgotten that Arslan was still firmly holding onto his dick and at this moment was even......rubbing it with his fingers. Elam let out a soft moan and looked towards Arslan and asked, “yo-you're gay too??”

Arslan winked at Elam and produced a big smile, “Maybe its having seen my mother and father in such an awful relationship, but I never grew to really like women. I grew up among all the guys and after I hit puberty I realized I started to be attracted to them. So yes Elam, I'm gay.”

“Wow,” Elam let the word out, surprised at the sudden realization. He would never thought that Arslan would be gay. Although he did have a bit of a feminine look to him, Arslan was very handsome and Elam thought had already been with a few girls. 

Elam was about to think more on the subject, when a burst of sensation hit him, as Arslan was gently stroking Elam's uncut penis. Touching the head with his finger and sliding it down the shaft and back up again. Gently gliding it along the slit and rubbing his finger against the small opening. Elam moaned but did not fight the sensation. 

Arslan took further control and wrapped his arms around Elam and started to kiss the other guy's neck gently. First laying light beck on the neck, and then following it by gently licking the same spot. Elam threw his head back and pleasure and presented his entire neck to Arslan's lustful mouth. Arslan started to suck and kiss on different parts of the neck. Lightly sucking and licking across the different parts. Arslan's actions were followed by moans and jerks from the other boy's body.

In the heat of the moment Arslan whispered into the cute boy's ear, “I want to be with you.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Elam asked, his face bright red and hot from the action.

“After this is over, and I become king, I want to be with you.” Arslan said, gently kissing the Elam's earlobe, sending shivers down the other boy's body.

“Bu-but that will never work, no one would ever approve, they would-”

“It would be our secret” Arslan interrupted, “No one else will know.”

“But what about your lineage as king? Your family line? Making a place in history?”: Elam responded.

Arslan switched to the other ear and started to kiss it gently and whispered, “I don't care about that. My legacy will be restoring the kingdom, getting rid of slavery, and moving away from kingship as the method of ruling.”

Elam didn't try to argue further. The thought of them being together was too unrealistic for him to imagine, but at the very moment he could feel Arslan on top of him, kissing him, holding his dick. He felt connected to the other boy and just laid his head back. He moaned and welcomed the other boy to continue and go further. 

“So you'll be my boyfriend Elam?” Arslan asked with his playful smile

Elam took his hand and ran it through the other boys silky hairy and replied, “Su-sure”

“Well,” Arslan started, “we can start with you taking me.”

“Taking you where?” Elam asked, a confused look on his face.

“Me,my body, take me.” Arslan directed. 

“Take your body? Umm, but where to Arslan?” Elam gave Arslan a puzzled looked and was not sure how to respond. 

Arslan grew a bit flustered and shouted, “Dammit Elam, fuck me!”

Elam immediately went from confused to extremely embarrassed. 

“wh-what?!”

End of chapter 3


	4. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would prefer to skip the sex scene, scroll to the ================ line. Thanks everyone for reading my story!

Final Chapter

Elam nervously licked Arslan's neck slowly. He would start near the base of Arslan's chin and glide his tongue to the tip of the ear. Each passage would result in either a yelp or moan from Arslan, whose body was extremely sensitive to the warm wet saliva. 

Neither boy was experienced in sex, touching, or kissing. They decided to just go and make things up as they went along. Elam surprisingly took the lead on the sexual endeavor. After they had argued about who would top (an argument Elam won after showing Arslan who was the “bigger” boy), Elam began to try and make the experience enjoyable for Arslan. 

Elam had decided that they would start with making out. He started first with gently pressing their lips together. A few awkward head clashes led them to quickly learn how to lean in correctly for a soft kiss. Elam would hold the other boy tightly against him while he placed these light kisses on Arslan.

After about ten or so of these kisses, the warm breath of Arslan's beckoned Elam to explore further. Elam pushed his tongue against Arslan's lips, pleading for them to open. Arslan was not quick to realize what the other boy wanted, instead he let out a bit of a shout when he first felt the warm tongue slide across his lips. Elam used a bit of force and pried his way into the other boy's mouth, pushing his tongue into the new unexplored territory. 

First, he tangled his tongue against Arslan's, feeling the entire length of the other tongue. He felt the tip, top, bottom, and sides of the tongue with his own. He felt the texture of each place and saw how Arslan reacted to each sensation. Arslan was panting, having a hard time keeping up, he was overwhelmed by the strong sensation and could barely focus on anything else. Elam playfully pushed Arslan to the limit, finding the most sensitive areas and sliding his tongue against it. The other boy would let out a muffled moan. Arslan's eyes pleaded to Elam to give him more.

 

He further explored the rest of the mouth, rubbing his tongue against Arslan's mouth, and teeth, and marveling at how unique each place felt. Some places would result in no reaction from the other boy (a bit of a break that the other boy needed to catch up), while others would send Arslan's body trembling from the strong sensations. 

After a few minutes, Elam took his tongue out of the prince's mouth and gave a little bit of distance between them. The saliva was intermixed and was dripping from both of their mouths, sliding down their chins. Both boys were panting heavily, but Arslan was struggling to keep up with Elam's pace.

After just a moment of this distance, Elam moved his head down slightly and started to lick the tip of Arslan's left nipple. The first few licks actually felt a bit painful to Arslan and he let out a quiet yelp. Elam noticed this and did it a bit more gently. He would slowly lick toward the nipple. When his tongue was close, he would cover the nipple with his whole tongue and press his mouth on top of it and start to suck on it slightly. After a few moans from Arslan, he would take his mouth off and repeat the same procedure with the other nipple.

“E-e-lam, sto-p, st-op!” Arslan moaned. “It feels too good. I-I can't take it”

“Mmmm,' Elam replied, about to start another licking approach on one of Arslan's left nipple. “You are doing great. I want you to feel amazing.”

This time Elam started to suck aggressively on the left nipple, sliding his tongue all around the nipple. He could feel Arslan's body trembling and tightening. Arslan placed his hand on Elam's head stroked his hair. After just a few seconds of this, Elam could feel Arslan trying to push him off of the nipple so he let up on the sucking. He looked toward Arslan and gave the boy a puzzled lick.

Inwardly he thought, “Did I do something wrong? Was it hurting? He was moaning so loudly, I thought he liked it......O man I really messed up.”

“I'm sorry Arslan! I didn't mean to make it hurt. Please forg-”

“No,” Arslan interrupted, “It didn't hurt. It felt so good. Amazingly good. The best feeling I've ever felt. But......I was about to....cum. I did not want to do that before you had me first.”

A sly grinning Elam was relived and responded, “Well, lets have at it then.”

This was actually the part Elam was most afraid of. He had no idea how to have sex with a guy. He never even learned how to have sex with a girl. He only had rumors and stories to go off of. He of course knew the basics. There was only one hole to go into down there.

Elam took the base of his cock and placed in next the Arslan's hole and adjusted it to match the entry location. Arslan was pretty small, but it was likely to be expected for his age. Arslan's dick was about four inches while hard and was circumcised. Elam on the other hand was out of the normal, with about a seven inch uncut cock he was much larger than most boys. Elam started to apply pressure onto Arslan's hole to try and gain entry but was very quickly stopped.

:”Ouch” Arsaln shouted, “This really fucking hurts.”

Arslan gave a painful expression and showed his discomfort at what the other boy was trying to do.

“I uh.....never have done this before,” Elam quietly said while looking away from the prince.

“Me neither” Arslan quickly replied, “Let's try something smaller first.”

“Something smaller” Elam gave Arslan a puzzled look.

Arslan put out his hand showed Elam his pinky finger. Elam gave a blank expression not quiet understanding the other boy's meaning.

“Are we going to make some kind of promise here?” Elam questioned. 

“No......put that in first.....your pinky.” 

Elam reddened in embarrassment in not first understanding what Arslan meant. He got the general idea now and placed his pinky where his cock once was and slowly slid it into Arslan. It gave a resistance, but it was much easier to get in. He put it in and out a few times, but could still see the facial pain on Arslan. 

“This isn't working.” Elam sighed while taking his pinky out. 

“It needs something else.” Arslan sighed with Elam, a bit relieved to be free of the pain.

“Maybe it needs some oil? Or water? Something to make it slick” Elam thought out loud.

“That might work!”

Elam took his pointer finger and got it wet with spit from his mouth. He then took this finger and slid it into Arslan gently. This time it went much smoother. He noticed Arslan still was in pain, but it seemed to have worked better at least. He did this procedure a few more times until he had three fingers into the young prince.

Arslan was struggling with the pain, but quietly spoke, “I think that is enough. I think that I'm ready for it now.”

“Alright” Elam took his fingers out and got his cock close to the hole again. “Wait, I need to get some spit on this too.”

“Here!” Arslan shouted and opened his mouth wide. It almost looked like earlier when Arslan demanded that Elam feed him the soup. Elam got up and placed his dick in the other boy's mouth. He felt the mouth close around his dick and the warm saliva dripping on it. He intended to initially just get it wet with the spit, but the overwhelmingly good sensation had him stall and keep his penis inside Arslan's mouth. 

Arslan gave a slight grin and started to lick the length of Elam's cock. He could not take all of it in his mouth, so he would take it out and slide his tongue against the sides and base. He would make his way back to the tip, gliding his tongue along the enormous member. Stopping at the tip, he placed his tongue against the slit on Elam cock and rubbed it there. Elam let out a loud moan and started to breath heavily. Arslan would continue this process a few more times.

After a few more long licks on the cock, Arslan placed as much of the dick as he could in his mouth and started to aggressively suck on it. Moaning and panting, Elam could barely take the strong sensations coursing through his body. Suddenly, Arslan could taste something off. A slightly sweet, but mostly salty flavor was seeping into his mouth. He took the penis out and looked towards Elam.

“Di-did you just cum?” 

Trying to catch his breath Elam responded, “N-no. Not......yet. Just....some precum.” 

Arslan gave Elam a grin and kissed the other boy's abdominal area. He then laid back and spread his legs for Elam. He knew that both of them were about to erupt and he wanted to fully experience what sex was like.

Elam did not hesitate, he quickly got his cock to Arslan's small hole and push it gently in. They had slowly opened it with the fingers, but the cock was still much bigger and longer and more painful to take. He could only slide it it slowly, inch by inch. It took a few minutes until Elam was fully into the prince's body. 

He slowly started to slide part of it in and out, easing up whenever he saw Arslan with a painful expression. He would also gently rub on Arslan's nipple and small cock to counteract the painful sensation with a good one. After a few minutes of doing this, he saw Arslan become more relaxed and turned up his pace.

Thrusting in and out, he slowly started to get to the point of climax and started to just continue to go faster and faster. He heard the a painful noises from Arslan but was starting to get lost in the overwhelming sensation running through his body. 

Almost to the point of climax, he felt something wet against his body and looked down to see what it was. A thick white liquid was all over his and Arslan's chest. In the excitement of thrusting, Arslan had already reached his point of cumming and let it all out on both of them. This pushed Elam over the edge and he erupted inside of Arslan. Three strong bursts of cum, followed by two small bursts filled the other boy. Elam pulled his cock out of the hole and went to lay next to Arslan

 

=======================================================================

The prince was grasping for air, his body was warm and his face was read. He looked completely exhausted. Like he had run a marathon for several days. He saw Elam come next to him and made room for him. When Elam laid next to him he placed his head on the other boy's chest and just laid there for a while.

Arslan broke the silence, “That was..........interesting.”

Concerned Elam asked quietly, “Did I do alright? I'm sorry I kind of lost myself in the middle of it all.”

“Yeah,” Arslan poked Elam's arm, “You weren't listening to anything I was saying during that. But ya know........that was ok. Seeing your serious expression, and how much you were enjoying it......that made me feel good too.”

“We'll do it better next time” Elam quickly replied. “And maybe read up on how to do this or something.”

“I guess that will be an interesting book for the Prince to be checking out at a library.” Arslan joked.

The two boys gave a quick chuckle and smiled at each other. They were now more noticeably tired than before. The high of sex was gone and they were both achy and tired.

Elam let out a wide yawn, “I think its time we slept now. Good night Arslan.” He put his hand through Arslan's hair and gave the boy a small kiss.

“Good night Elam” Arslan responded while returning the kiss. He put his head on Elam's chest to act as Arslan's pillow for the night.

The two were almost asleep when Arslan mentioned something before drifting off.

“You are going to make a great Queen Elam.”

Elam, also close to asleep, almost avoided hearing his, but still was just awake enough to comprehend what the prince said.

“Wait, what? Queen? I'm a guy. I think I just proved that to you too.” Elam whined. 

Arslan grinned and joking responded, “I've seen you dressed up as a girl. You were really cute. I hope we get to play around with that some too.”

“Wh-what?!”

End of Story   
====================================================================  
Hope you all enjoyed the story. It was the first real fanfic i've done in a long time. Let me know what ya thought and how I can improve in the future. I'm always open to making some more friends on here or skype too!


End file.
